DISAPPEAR
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Seseorang yang dicintai Donghae menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali. Tanpa menyerah, Donghae terus mencari kekasihnya. Namun dalam perjalanan mencari kekasihnya, Donghae malah menemukan cinta yang lain. Cinta yang membawanya melihat pada kenyataan.
1. HELP ME!

**DISAPPEAR**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When I think about it, I know that I was never there or even cared...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku mau melaporkan orang hilang. Kekasihku—maksudku, calon istriku menghilang."

Lee Hyukjae, seorang detektif muda yang bertugas di kepolisian distrik Gangnam, hanya bisa memandangi laki-laki dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung. Selama bertugas di bagian orang hilang, baru kali ini Hyukjae menerima laporan kekasih hilang. Maksudnya, apa masuk akal kekasih hilang? Mungkin saja dia melarikan diri dengan laki-laki lain. Gadis jaman sekarang, di rayu sedikit oleh harta, pasti akan melarikan diri.

Yang menjadi masalah di sini, laki-laki itu begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau pergi dari kantor polisi sebelum ada polisi yang mau menyelidiki kemana kekasihnya pergi. Memangnya dia pikir, polisi di sini tidak sibuk? Laki-laki itu terus datang dan memohon agar polisi cepat bertindak, dia bertingkah seolah-olah kekasihnya semacam Ratu yang perlu dilindungi.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Berapa usia kekasihmu?"

"Duapuluh enam tahun."

Dengar? Usianya duapuluh enam tahun. Jelas, gadis itu bukan anak-anak yang perlu dicemaskan sedemikian rupa. Usianya sudah dewasa, dia bisa pergi kemana saja sesuai keinginannya. Menghilang? Bukankah itu berlebihan? Mungkin saja gadis itu benar-benar melarikan diri dengan laki-laki lain.

"Hm, maaf. Lee Donghae-ssi, mungkin dia melarikan diri. Maksudku, dia gadis dewasa, jadi tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja kalau tidak ada sebabnya."

"Jadi, kalian tidak akan menyelidiki kasus ini? Dia benar-benar menghilang!"

Hyukjae menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi laki-laki keras kepala ini? Pekerjaan Hyukjae sudah banyak sekali, karena belakangan ini ada banyak kasus CEO perusahaan yang menghilang dan saat ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa. Jadi, Hyukjae tidak punya waktu untuk menangani kasus kekasih yang hilang.

"Sudah berapa hari dia hilang?"

"Seminggu. Awalnya, kupikir dia akan kembali jika aku menunggunya. Tapi ternyata, dia tidak kembali sama sekali. Pakaiannya di rumah masih utuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda melarikan diri. Aku sudah membuat laporan dua hari yang lalu, tapi diabaikan. Tidak bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku benar-benar cemas, dia dalam keadaan hamil saat pergi. Dan lagi, dia tidak punya siapapun selain aku. Aku mohon."

Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan kasus ini. Ingat? Tim Hyukjae sedang menangani satu kasus besar. Tapi mendengar gadis yang hilang itu sedang hamil, Hyukjae jadi tidak tega untuk mengabaikan kasus ini. Oke, siap-siap saja ia akan di maki oleh seniornya karena Hyukjae mengambil kasus di saat ia sedang menangani kasus besar.

"Aku akan memeriksa rumahmu besok, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih."

Laki-laki itu membungkuk pada Hyukjae, ia pamit pulang setelah berjam-jam berdebat dengan Hyukjae di kantor polisi. Semakin kesini, kenapa kasus yang ditanganinya semakin aneh? Kalau sudah begini, Hyukjae ingin sekali berhenti jadi polisi dan membantu ibunya saja di toko kue.

"Hei, kenapa kau membantunya?"

"Kekasihnya hilang dan dalam keadaan hamil."

Laki-laki tinggi berkulit pucat itu menautkan alisnya, bingung. Aneh, teman satu angkatannya ini tidak biasanya bersikap seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengenal Hyukjae sejak mereka ada di akademi kepolisian, sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana sifat Hyukjae. Biasanya, Hyukjae akan menyerahkan kasus seperti ini pada Kim Ryeowook atau Kim Junsu. Tapi kali ini? Kenapa dia turun tangan sendiri? Benar-benar aneh.

"Jadi, kau mengambil kasus ini?"

"Aku akan menanganinya sendiri, mungkin di bantu oleh Ryeowook dan Junsu."

"Kau tahu, kau bukan orang seperti itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Kenapa Hyukjae harus mau membantu laki-laki itu? Entahlah, Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa iba dan kasihan. Apa karena kasus ini mirip dengan kasus mendiang kakaknya dulu? Hyukjae ingat, ia juga sangat panik dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih ketika tahu kakaknya menghilang dari rumah dalam keadaan hamil.

"Apa karena kasus ini mirip dengan kasus kakakmu?"

"Jangan di bahas, Kyu."

 _Mungkin ini sebabnya aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan divisi pembunuhan..._

 _Aku terlalu melibatkan perasaanku..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Lee Donghae kembali memakai jas putihnya, setelah pulang dari kantor polisi. Laki-laki berusia tigapuluh tahun itu harus kembali bertugas di rumah sakit dan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai dokter. Meskipun kekasihnya hilang, bukan berarti Donghae bisa melalaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Kekasihnya mungkin membutuhkannya, tapi puluhan pasien di sini jauh lebih membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun, Donghae harus bersikap profesional. Kehidupan pribadinya tidak bisa dicampur adukan dengan pekerjaan yang penuh dengan resiko ini.

Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Donghae untuk tetap profesional, ia tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Donghae merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang, bagaimana ia bisa tenang? Sementara kekasihnya hilang entah kemana dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia ada di tempat yang layak? Apakah dia ketakutan? Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

"Kau datang ke kantor polisi lagi?"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menghampiri Donghae, dia duduk di meja kerja Donghae sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang duduk lesu sambil memandangi bingkai foto yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Apa di abaikan lagi?"

Laki-laki tegap bernama Jung Yunho itu tetap bertanya, meski tahu Donghae tidak akan menjawab satupun pertanyaan darinya. Dokter spesialis bedah yang juga ahli forensik itu, tahu betul bagaimana watak sahabatnya. Irit bicara, polos, dan dingin. Menurut Yunho, hidupnya terlalu datar dan membosankan. Jujur saja, Yunho sempat berpikir, mungkin kekasihnya melarikan diri karena gaya hidup Donghae yang membosankan.

 _Well_ , Donghae memang laki-laki yang romantis, dia memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan baik. Tapi, bukankah para gadis akan mudah bosan jika terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu? Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu? Kekasihnya sekarang seorang laki-laki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi pasien jika pikiranmu tidak fokus seperti ini, hm? Ambil cuti saja dan fokus mencari Sohyun. Dia mungkin tidak benar-benar menghilang, mungkin saja dia hanya pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ini sudah seminggu sejak dia menghilang, Jung Yunho! Dia tidak punya siapapun kecuali aku! Kau sendiri tahu, seluruh keluarganya tewas dalam kebakaran, dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang tersisa. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, mau kemana dia pergi?"

Akhirnya Donghae berteriak, ia tidak sanggup lagi memendam semuanya. Hatinya gelisah, pikirannya kacau, dan hidupnya seperti timpang saat kekasih yang sangat ia kasihi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak apapun. Yang membuat Donghae semakin cemas dan gelisah, Sohyun pergi dalam keadaan hamil. Seorang perempuan hamil pergi begitu saja dari rumah, tidak punya tujuan untuk pergi, tidak punya siapapun. Apakah pantas Donghae diam saja dan tenang?

"Dia dalam keadaan hamil, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Yunho turun dari meja kerja Donghae, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sohyun adalah cinta pertamanya, selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bersama, wajar jika Donghae bereaksi seperti ini ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Polisi akan segera bergerak, besok mereka akan datang ke rumah untuk memeriksa."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya, mereka akan membantumu."

"Aku merasa tidak yakin pada mereka. Aku merasa, mereka hanya iba padaku dan tidak benar-benar ingin mencari Sohyun."

"Hei, polisi tidak selalu seburuk itu."

Meskipun sudah membuat laporan orang hilang dan polisi sudah menanggapinya, Donghae merasa tetap tidak percaya mereka akan membantu. Donghae memang tidak punya kenangan buruk dengan polisi, hanya saja ia merasa polisi terlalu meremehkan kasus orang hilang. Padahal, sudah banyak kasus orang hilang yang pada akhirnya ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas.

Bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada Sohyun? Gadis itu sedang hamil, bagaimana jika ada hal buruk menimpanya?

Mampukah Donghae bertahan hidup jika ternyata sesuatu yang buruk memang menimpa kekasihnya?

 _Kemana kau pergi? Kembalilah, jangan membuatku takut..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Akhirnya nulis genre Crime lagi... baru teaser aja...**

 **Di jelaskan dulu, di sini mungkin gak akan ada momen yg terlalu sweet atau gimana, krn ini akan saya bawa menjadi fiksi fatal romance dan thriller dimana gak akan ada momen yg terlalu fluff. jadi, saya harap gak akan ada yg komen "momen haehyuknya kurang nih" kl mau banyak momen, silahkan ke fanfic saya yg My Inncent Looked Boy ^^**

 **Tapi jangan takut, tentu akan ada NC hahah, ada momen mereka berdua, tapi gak akan terlalu sweet. ini kan cerita tentang mereka berdua, ya masa gak ada momennya hahahah tapi ya itu tadi, gak akan ada di sepanjang chapter ^^ ngerti ya teman2 sayang? ^^**

 **Gimana, layak lanjut kah? kl layak akan di post secepatnya next chapternya heheheh**

 **Oke, Review?**

 **LOVE YOU~~~~ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. This is Wrong!

**DISAPPEAR**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When I think about it, I know that I was never there or even cared...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jadi, disinilah Hyukjae sekarang. Di dalam apartemen Donghae yang lumayan mewah. Junsu sedang memeriksa komputer pribadi Donghae di kamarnya, sementara Kibum sedang memeriksa CCTV di lantai dasar. Ah, benar. Hyukjae mengajak Kim Kibum karena Ryeowook harus ikut dengan Kyuhyun untuk menyelidiki kasus baru. Lagi-lagi orang yang dilaporkan hilang ditemukan, tapi dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Seharusnya, Hyukjae ada di sana bersama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, tapi ia sudah terlanjur janji pada si laki-laki keras kepala ini.

"Jadi, Lee Donghae-ssi. Bagaimana kronologis saat kekasihmu menghilang? Apa dia sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau meninggalkan pesan?"

"Tidak ada salam perpisahan atau gelagat aneh darinya. Hari itu, dia hanya pamit pulang duluan karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Biasanya juga seperti itu, kami memang jarang pulang bersama meskipun satu tempat kerja."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia seorang dokter spesialis bedah saraf di rumah sakit Seoul University. Rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatku bekerja. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama dengannya, karena ada operasi yang harus aku tangani. Jadi, aku baru pulang ke rumah saat malam hari setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Tapi saat aku sampai di rumah, dia tidak ada dimanapun."

"Rumah sakit Seoul?"

"Ya."

Mata Hyukjae membola. Wow, dia bekerja di rumah sakit elit. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi, sama-sama dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit elit. Kalau Hyukjae jadi si gadis itu, ia tidak mungkin kabur tanpa alasan. Kekasih yang sama-sama dokter, hidup nyaman di apartemen mewah, juga karir yang bisa di bilang cukup cemerlang karena bisa bekerja di rumah sakit sekelah rumah sakit Seoul University.

Ya, kecuali memang ada laki-laki lain.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga atau teman dekatnya?"

"Seluruh keluarganya tewas karena kebakaran yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, kebakaran itu menghanguskan rumah dan menewaskan seluruh keluarganya. Dia tidak punya teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Tapi aku rasa, dia dekat dekan dengan suster di rumah sakit. Hm, kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya Soojung. Jung Soojung."

Hyukjae mencatat kemua keterangan Donghae di tablet canggihnya, semua keterangan dari Donghae mungkin akan menjadi sebuah petunjuk. Hyukjae hanya berharap, gadis itu tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan bersama laki-laki lain. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Hyukjae akan membanting tabletnya dan memaki Donghae tanpa segan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya, sampai akhirnya tinggal bersama dengannya?"

"Kami teman di perguruan tinggi, kami mulai pacaran sejak awal tahun ajaran baru di perguruan tinggi. Kami mulai tinggal bersama setelah rumah Sohyun kebakaran, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi setelah itu."

"Bisa kau ceritakan dia orang yang bagaimana?"

"Sohyun orang yang sangat dingin, dia juga orang yang pintar dan cerdas. Tapi dia tidak punya banyak teman, dia juga jarang sekali bicara kecuali pada pasiennya. Saat di perguruan tinggi pun begitu, dia tidak punya banyak teman kecuali aku."

Dari keterangan Donghae, bisa dipastikan gadis itu tidak pergi jauh dari sini. Tidak punya keluarga, teman, ataupun kerabat. Jadi, kemungkinan besar dia masih ada di Seoul. Yang jadi pertanyaan di sini, dia pergi dengan kehendaknya sendiri atau di paksa oleh seseorang?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa dekat?"

"Aku selalu mengikutinya ke perpustakaan. Dia selalu menyendiri di sana, membaca buku tentang ilmu bedah dan ilmu patologi anatomi. Suatu saat dia menyadari aku selalu mengikutinya, jadi dia marah padaku dan bilang aku ini penguntit. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku malah semakin berani untuk mengajaknya bicara dan mengajaknya belajar bersama. Kurasa saat itulah kami mulai dekat."

Belajar bersama? Terlalu _mainstream_ , seperti di drama-drama. Uh, Hyukjae geli sekali mendengarnya. Kisah cinta seperti itu, apakah masih ada di jaman sekarang? Kisah cinta klasik yang berawal dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, lalu hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya.

Memangnya ini negeri dongeng?

"Karena kuganggu terus, akhirnya dia mau bicara padaku. Sejak saat itu aku jadi sering bicara padanya, bertukar pikiran, dan saling mencurahkan isi hati. Lalu, lama-lama aku mulai mengajaknya berkencan dan akhirnya kami pacaran."

Bulu kuduk Hyukjae merinding. Bukan karena kagum, tapi geli luar biasa. Kalau hal ini diceritakan pada Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut. Semakin diteruskan, Eunhyuk semakin tidak tahan mendengarkannya.

"Maaf, tapi apa kalian pernah bertengkar sampai main tangan? Maksudku, apa kau pernah berbuat kasar padanya?"

"Aku menyayanginya! Mana mungkin aku berbuat kasar padanya."

"A—aku hanya bertanya."

Dalam hati Hyukjae menggerutu, laki-laki dihadapannya ini benar-benar sensitif dan emosional. Hyukjae jadi berpikir, Sohyun mungkin kabur karena tidak tahan dengan kisah cinta mereka yang terlalu _mainstream_.

"Hyukjae, aku sudah menelusuri pencarian di komputer. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh, pencarian terakhirnya hanya mengenai pisau bedah, stetoskop, jarum suntik, dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut alat kedokteran. Kibum sudah menyalin data CCTV, kita bisa memeriksanya di kantor."

Hyukjae mengangguk, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di sini. Keterangan sudah di dapat, penyelidikan sudah dilakukan, lalu selanjutnya tinggal memeriksa rekaman CCTV di kantor. Setelah semua menjadi gambaran yang jelas, baru Hyukjae akan memulai penyelidikan lebih jauh. Hari ini, cukup sampai di sini, karena Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di TKP.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Jika ada perkembangan, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Kau harus menemukannya! Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, bantu aku menemukannya."

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan mereka bertemu. Hyukjae bisa melihat, betapa menyedihkannya tatapan itu. Sorot matanya yang dalam dan hangat itu, menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam.

Luka yang mungkin terlalu dalam untuk dia pikul sendiri...

"Tentu, Lee Donghae-ssi. Permisi."

Hyukjae membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum Donghae benar-benar menutup pintu apartemennya. Untuk beberapa detik, Hyukjae memperhatikan pitnu apartemen Donghae.

 _Matanya membuat orang lain bisa merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan..._

"Kau menemukan sesuatu di kamarnya?"

Begitu keluar dari apartemen Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung memeriksa laporan Junsu. Matanya memperhatikan tablet yang diserahkan Junsu dengan serius. Penelusuran komputer milik Sohyun benar-benar membosankan. Dia hanya membuka portal berita atau membeli alat-alat kedokteran secara online.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan apapun, semuanya terlihat normal. Pintu dan jendela sudah aku periksa, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang masuk dengan paksa."

 _Tunggu._

 _Membeli alat-alat kedokteran secara online?_

"Apa dokter biasanya membeli alat-alatnya sendiri?"

"Ya? Hm, sepertinya tidak. Aku rasa rumah sakit sudah menyediakan alat-alat yang diperlukan dokter, sehingga dokter tidak perlu membelinya sendiri. _Well_ , kecuali kalau dia membuka klinik sendiri."

 _Kecuali membuka klinik sendiri..._

"Suruh Kibum mencarikan daftar klinik di daerah sini dan pergilah ke rumah sakit Seoul University untuk mencari tahu aktifitas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Ah, introgasi suster yang bernama Jung Soojung dan dokter yang ada di departemen bedah saraf."

"Bedah saraf?"

"Joo Sohyun, seorang dokter bedah saraf di rumah sakit Seoul University. Jadi, periksa semua orang-orang terdekatnya di sana. Sekarang, aku akan ke TKP menyusul Kyuhyun."

"Cho _Timjangnim_ , benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja jika tidak ada kau disisinya. Dia selalu saja manggilmu kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis. Junsu memang benar, Kyuhyun selalu saja menelepon Hyukjae saat menemukan kasus. Sudah hampir setahun Hyukjae bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah bekerja di kantor yang sama selama hampir enam tahun, baru setahun belakangan ini mereka bekerja sama untuk mengungkap kasus orang hilang yang kemudian tewas tanpa organ bagian dalam yang utuh.

.

.

* * *

Korban Won Yongsun berusia tigapuluh lima tahun, bekerja sebegai CEO di perusahaan _Trading_. Ditemukan tewas di bawah jembatan Banpo setelah hampir sebulan hilang tanpa kabar. Korban meninggalkan satu istri dan anak yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan tanpa organ dalam yang utuh, tubuhnya di jahit rapi setelah pelaku mengambil organ bagian dalam korban.

Masih kasus yang sama dengan seminggu yang lalu. Hilang, ditemukan tewas, dan tanpa organ dalam yang utuh. Dugaan sementara Hyukjae, pelaku mungkin mafia yang menjual organ dalam manusia. Tapi yang janggal di sini, korbannya selalu CEO sebuah perusahaan.

Mungkinkah dendam tertentu?

"Keadaannya sama dengan korban terakhir yang kita temukan."

Hyukjae mengangguk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh korban. Tubuh yang yang tidak bisa di sebut mengenaskan karena keadaannya cukup bersih.

"Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Jantung, hati, dan ginjal. Sama persis dengan korban-korban sebelumnya."

Ini kasus yang kelima selama satu tahun terakhir. Hyukjae berjongkok di samping korban, ia memperhatikan jahitan yang di buat pelaku. Jahitannya sangat rapi, seperti perbuatan profesional. Tubuh korban juga terlihat sangat bersih, tanpa darah berceceran sama sekali.

"Pelakunya masih orang yang sama. Si profesional."

Pandangan Hyukjae beralih ke jembatan, kalau pelaku membuang korban dengan cara melemparnya, tentu akan meninggalkan bekas memar di tubuh korban. Tapi korban ditemukan dalam keadaan bersih, tidak ada memar atau luka, kecuali bekas jahitan di sepanjang dada hingga perut. Yang mana artinya, pelaku membuang korban dengan hati-hati.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi pelaku sepertinya sudah mempelajari dimana letak CCTV, jadi dia tidak terekam sama sekali di CCTV."

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Cho _Timjang_?"

"Entahlah, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin membunuh dengan sebersih itu. Pelaku juga membuangnya dengan hati-hati. Hampir tidak mungkin kalau ini perbuatan seseorang, mungkinkah mereka berkelompok?"

Sejak awal Hyukjae sudah menduga, ini pasti perbuatan profesional. Kalau bukan jaringan mafia, mungkin pelakunya berjumlah lebih dari dua orang. Mungkin si profesional ini salah satu yang bertugas untuk mengeksekusi korban.

"Hyukjae, bagaimana dengan keterangan saksi sebelum korban hilang?"

"Menurut sekretarisnya, seseorang berpakaian rapi mendatangi Won Yongsun sebelum dia hilang. Namanya Kim Jeonghoon, manager sebuah bank swasta."

Mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, lalu membuka email yang dikirimkan anak buahnya. Menurut orang-orang yang memberi keterangan, korban selalu didatangi oleh seseorang dari bank, sebelum akhirnya hilang dan ditemukan tewas.

"Kau lihat ini, semua keterangan saksi mengatakan bahwa korban selalu didatangi oleh seseorang dari bank sebelum tewas. Kita harus mencari orang itu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak berpikir ke arah sana? Dia sudah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi entah dimana! Aku sudah menyebarkan info ini ke seluruh cabang kantor polisi, tim khusus juga sudah di bentuk untuk mencari keberadaan Kim Jeonghoon."

Baik Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mendesah frustasi. Selama setahun mereka melakukan penyelidikan, dan baru tiga bulan terakhir ini mendapat titik terang. Sialnya, saat Hyukjae mulai bisa menyusun puzzle yang pecah, potongan puzzle yang paling penting justru menghilang entah kemana.

"Oh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu artinya pelaku melarikan diri bersama uang asuransi korban?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba uang asuransi?"

"Tiap korban rata-rata memiliki uang asuransi yang nilainya lebih dari duaratus juta won, tapi pihak keluarga tidak bisa mengklain asuransi korban karena ada seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengklaim uang asuransi itu."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Surat kuasa yang diberikan seseorang itu sah. Cap milik korban, bahkan dilengkapi dengan cap jari korban. Setelah membunuh korban, pelaku mensabotase data korban agar bisa mencairkan uang asuransinya."

Satu lagi kenyataan yang membuat Hyukjae yakin ini perbuatan berkelompok. Masalahnya, kelompok macam apa mereka? Mafia? Penipu? Atau apa?

"Kyuhyun, fokus kita kali ini mencari Kim Jeonghoon. Aku dan timku akan mengupayakan pencarian terhadap korban hilang secepatnya, kau dan timmu silahkan mencari bukti yang lain dan temukan Kim Jeonghoon secepatnya."

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Pikiran Donghae belum jernih sepenuhnya meski sudah berhari-hari. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter ia tinggalkan untuk sementara waktu, dan hanya fokus mencari kekasihnya yang hilang. Percuma ia datang bekerja, bila akhinya hanya mencelakakan pasien. Pandangan matanya selalu kosong dan tidak terarah, membuat para suster mencemaskannya. Itu sebabnya, cuti adalah pilihan terbaik selagi pikirannya masih kacau.

Selesai mandi Donghae membuka lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian santai, tapi kemudian matanya melirik lemari Sohyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membuka lemari itu dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berguna untuk menemukan kekasihnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk tipis, Donghae mengacak-acak lemari itu. Tidak ada banyak barang di sana, hanya ada beberapa pakaian, tas kesayangan Sohyun, juga beberapa gaun yang biasa Sohyun pakai untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta. Semuanya terlihat familiar, hampir semua yang ada di lemari Sohyun, Donghae pernah melihatnya. Hanya saja, ada satu kotak berukuran kecil yang tidak pernah Donghae lihat sebelumnya.

" _Scapel Blade_?"

Donghae bergumam pelan saat menemukan batangan pisau bedah tanpa _handle_ , sepertinya ini alasan kenapa Sohyun enggan menggunakan _Scapel_ yang ada di rumah sakit, dia memiliki alatnya sendiri. Joo Sohyun memang punya standar tersendiri, dia tidak mau menggunakan alat yang tidak sesuai dengan standarnya.

Kotak itu Donghae tinggalkan, ia beralih pada laci di sebelah tempat tidur. Saat Sohyun ada, Donghae tidak pernah berani membuka laci itu. Sohyun bilang, itu sedikit privasinya, satu-satunya hal yang tidak boleh Donghae intip. Donghae masih ingat betul bagimana cara gadis itu merajuk agar Donghae berjanji tidak akan pernah membuka laci itu.

Haruskah Donghae membukanya sekarang?

 _Detektif Lee Calling..._

Donghae menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah memegang gagang laci, ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

"Detektif Lee? Ada apa?"

" _Kau ada di rumah, Lee Donghae-ssi?"_

"Ya. Tapi, ada apa?"

" _Bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu, tapi kau tidak juga membukakan pintu."_

"Oh."

Donghae berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Mungkin tadi ia terlalu asik di kamar, sehingga tidak mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, aku—"

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak, kaget bukan main saat menemukan Donghae hanya berbalut selembar handuk putih untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya basah, titik-titik air masih terlihat di bisep dan di sebagian tubuhnya yang atletis. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sialan, wajahnya mendadak terasa panas.

"Masuklah. Maaf, aku tadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lee Donghae-ssi, apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?"

Hyukjae masuk terburu-buru, lalu duduk di sofa tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan Donghae. Situasinya sedang tidak tepat untuk berbasa-basi atau mendahulukan tata krama, saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

"Kim _Kwajangnim_? Ya, dia orang bank yang yang bertanggungjawab atas pinjamanku. Aku meminjam uang pada bank untuk membeli apartemen ini, jadi setiap bulan aku bertemu dengannya. Setelah pinjamanku lunas, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi—"

"Apa?"

Mata Hyukjae membola, menunggu kalimat Donghae yang selanjutnya. Apapun yang dikatakan Donghae, ia hanya berharap dugaannya salah.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia datang sebulan yang lalu untuk menemui Sohyun."

 _Shit!_

Hyukjae memaki dalam hati, dugaannya ternyata benar. Bagaimana ini? Kemungkinan besar kekasih Donghae di culik orang itu dan mungkin akan ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas beberapa hari kemudian. Tapi kenapa? Selama ini korbannya selalu CEO sebuah perusahaan, kenapa kali ini dokter? Dan lagi, bukankah dia menghilang bersama uang asuransi korban? Kemana si bajingan itu membawa Sohyun?

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan Kim _Kwajangnim_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Dia—dia buronan yang di cari polisi. Sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana."

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Orang-orang yang ditemui Kim Jeonghoon, selalu hilang dan berakhir ditemukan tewas!"

Mulut Donghae menganga kecil, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Hatinya semakin gelisah dan tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau Sohyun ditemukan tewas juga? Bagaimana bayi yang ada dikandungannya?

"Kumohon temukan Sohyun!"

"Aku akan menemukannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada korban yang jatuh lagi. Tapi sebelum itu—"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai pakaianmu dulu, lalu kita bicara di luar. Kau pasti belum makan, wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Oh, ya."

Donghae berdiri salah tingkah, kepalanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jadi, sejak tadi mereka bicara dalam keadaan Donghae yang bertelanjang dada?

Ya ampun.

"Maaf."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae yang tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia lucu sekali saat bingung seperti tadi. Hm, untuk laki-laki dengan kehidupan membosankan dan berwajah polos, tubuh Donghae cukup atletis dan _sexy_. Terutama bagian bisep dan dada bidangnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Ah, wajah Eunhyuk masih terasa panas.

Semua gara-gara Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya ke klub malam yang ternyata isinya untuk orang penyuka sesama jenis. Awalnya Hyukjae tidak merasakan apapun, tapi saat melihat sepasang—hm, harus bagaimana Hyukjae menyebutnya?—yang jelas mereka berdua laki-laki telanjang dan menari erotis di atas panggung. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Hyukjae geli dan akhirnya tegang. Sejak saat itu, Hyukjae jadi meragukan kemana arah orientasi _sex_ nya. Terlebih, Hyukjae belum pernah punya pacar selama ini.

 _Well_ , saat masa sekolah dulu Hyukjae pernah berkencan dan menyukai beberapa gadis, tapi saat masuk kepolisian, Hyukjae tidak punya waktu lagi untuk kencan atau sekedar menyukai seseorang. Sampai akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke tempat yang aneh hingga membuat Hyukjae bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

 _Kemana arah orientasi sexku?_

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, karena kau dan Joo Sohyun ada di departemen yang berbeda, kalian hampir tidak pernah pulang bersama?"

Hyukjae mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya setelah Donghae selesai bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya dan Sohyun. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan daging panggang, namun rasa penasarannya mendorong Hyukjae untuk bertanya tanpa menelan makanannya dulu.

"Hm, dia ada di departemen bedah saraf dan aku ada di departemen bedah anak. Jadwal kami selalu bentrok, jadi hampir jarang bertemu meskipun di rumah."

Mata Donghae menangkap sesuatu di mulut Hyukjae, mungkin karena dia makan sambil bicara makanya mulutnya belepotan. Donghae mengambil tissue, lalu membersihkan mulut Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Donghae-ssi?"

"Ya?"

Donghae menarik kembali tangannya. Sungguh, itu gerakan yang refleks! Donghae bekerja sebagai dokter bedah anak, sehari-hari ia terbiasa dengan anak-anak. Jadi, terkadang ia memperlakukan seseorang seperti memperlakukan anak-anak. Terlebih tadi mulut Hyukjae belepotan, mengingatkan Donghae pada pasiennya yang masih anak-anak dan selalu makan belepotan.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku terbiasa dengan anak-anak, jadi itu gerakan yang refleks."

"Jadi, kau menganggapku anak-anak?"

"Ya? Oh, bukan begitu."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, Donghae meminum Sojunya sekali teguk, lalu seteguk lagi, hingga habis satu botol.

"Kau orang yang _introvert_ , ya? Lee Donghae-ssi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya selalu kikuk dan tidak pintar bicara. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku Donghae saja. Kau bisa bicara lebih santai padaku."

"Ah, baiklah. Kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita."

"Hm."

"Sebelum dia hilang, apa sikapnya ada yang berubah? Lebih pendiam, murung, atau bahkan kehilangan fokus."

Donghae mengunyah dagingnya sambil berpikir, mengingat-ingat kembali apakah ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Sohyun bekerja seperti biasanya, tersenyum, dan berlaku sewajarnya saat bekerja maupun saat di rumah.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua normal dan berjalan seperti seharusnya."

"Kalau dugaanku benar, maka benar dia di culik oleh si profesional."

"Si profesional?"

"Hm, sebutan untuk pembunuh berantai yang selama setahun ini membunuh lima orang. Semuanya CEO sebuah perusahaan. Awalnya mereka semua hilang, lalu akan ditemukan sebulan atau dua bulan kemudian dalam keadaan tewas tanpa organ dalam yang utuh."

Nafsu makan Donghae menghilang, kunyahan terakhir ia telan dengan susah payah. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa Hyukjae harus membicarakan soal organ dalam manusia? Untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, lagi-lagi Donghae meneguk Sojunya. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing, tapi ia terus saja minum Soju tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Sejujurnya, Donghae tidak bisa minum alkohol banyak-banyak.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku juga sudah memberikan semua keterangan dan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Jadi, aku duluan."

Sebelum Donghae memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah ia telan, Donghae memilih untuk pulang duluan. Lagi pula, malam semakin larut dan Donghae merasa sedikit pusing.

"Aku Ikut."

"Ya?"

"Maksudku, aku ikut karena mobilku terparkir di _basement_ apartemenmu."

"Ah, benar."

Mereka memang tidak membawa mobil ke restoran, kebetulan ada banyak restoran di dekat apartemen Donghae. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi mereka baru sampai ke apartemen Donghae. Seharusnya, mereka terlibat percakapan agar tidak canggung, tapi Donghae diam saja sambil menatap lurus ke jalanan.

Membosankan sekali.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, detektif Lee. Aku harap kau menemukan Sohyun secepatnya."

"Tentu saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi polisi dan jangan bertindak sendirian. Kau menyimpan nomor ponselku, kan?"

"Ya."

Tanpa basa-basi yang lebih panjang lagi, Donghae membungkuk lalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tanpa menghiraukan Hyukjae yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana dia mau dapat pengganti kekasihnya? Sikapnya sangat kaku dan irit sekali bicara.

"Siapa yang mau memiliki kekasih kaku dan kikuk sepertimu?"

Hyukjae bergumam pelan sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, malam ini ia tidak akan pulang lagi dan begadang di kantor. Kim Jeonghoon sialan itu harus segera di tangkap! Meski tidak yakin dia pelakunya, tapi bukti bahwa dia menemui para korban sebelum akhirnya hilang dan ditemukan tewas sangat jelas.

 _Lee Donghae Calling..._

Baru beberapa menit pamitan, dia sudah menelepon. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Hyukjae mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia keluar dari mobil lalu berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Ada apa?"

" _Pintu rumahku rusak. Seseorang mungkin memaksa masuk."_

 _Brengsek!_

Menunggu _elevator_ turun sangat lama, Hyukjae akhirnya naik lewat tangga darurat. Apa pelaku mangancam Donghae sekarang? Oh, jangan konyol!

"Donghae!"

Nafas Hyukjae tersengah. Butuh limabelas menit untuk naik ke lantai enam menggunakan tangga darurat. Oke, terima kasih pada Donghae yang tinggal di lantai enam. Entah apa jadinya jika dia tinggal di lantai paling atas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pintunya di rusak, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pengrusakan di dalam."

"Kau sudah masuk?"

"Hm. Tidak orang, tidak ada yang hilang, dan tidak ada yang rusak."

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menemukan CCTV di paling sudut dekat _elevator_. Mungkin ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng, Hyukjae akan memeriksa CCTV dan menemukan siapa orang iseng itu.

"Ini yang kedua kali setelah Sohyun hilang."

"Yang kedua kali?"

"Awalnya dia masuk dengan membobol passwordnya. Tidak ada yang hilang, sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu, tapi tidak menemukannya."

Kejadian yang kedua dan tidak lapor polisi? Si irit bicara ini pasti bernyawa banyak. Bagaimana kalau berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang masuk itu penjahat berbahaya? Dan lagi, Dongahe terlihat lembek. Hyukjae tidak yakin, Donghae memiliki kemampuan bela diri.

Ya, meskipun Hyukjae akui tubuhnya cukup atletis.

"Harusnya kau melapor sejak awal."

"Aku tidak melapor karena kupikir Sohyun yang datang, tapi ternyata bukan."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini. Setelah beberapa jam dan memastikan situasi aman, baru aku akan pulang. Oh, aku akan menelepon orang untuk memperbaiki pintunya."

"Terima kasih."

Donghae tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah sempoyongan dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan Hyukjae yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang super lelah. Tentu saja lelah, ia berlari dari lantai dasar ke lantai enam menggunakan tangga darurat.

"Oh, ya ampun. Haus sekali."

Tidak ingin menganggu Donghae yang mungkin sudah terlelap di kamarnya, atau mandi, atau entahlah apa yang dia lakukan, Hyukjae ke dapur dan mengambil minum tanpa permisi. Salahkan saja Donghae yang langsung masuk dan mengacuhkan Hyukjae begitu saja.

 _Tidak sopan..._

"Dan sekarang aku ingin pipis."

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen Donghae yang bisa di bilang cukup mewah. Mengira-ngira, dimana letak kamar mandinya? Ada banyak pintu dan Hyukjae tidak tahu yang mana kamar mandi. Semua pintunya terlihat sama.

Tidak tahan menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya, Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae. Sebelah tangannya memegangi selangkangannya yang seolah akan memuntahkan pipis kapan saja.

"Donghae! Kamar mandinya dimana? Aku—aku ingin buang air kecil?"

Hening.

Ah, persetan dengan itu. Hyukjae menerobos masuk lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Donghae. Untungnya, Donghae tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"D—donghae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae kaget bukan main, ia menemukan Donghae sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di kloset. Apa dia sangat stress hingga kesehatannya terganggu? Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae, lalu ikut berjongkok dan memijat pelan tengkuk Donghae.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Sohyun—"

"Ya? Ah, aku akan menemukannya. Jangan kahwatir, aku janji padamu."

Donghae tiba-tiba memeluk Hyukjae, menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Hyukjae. Alis Hyukjae bertaut, sebenarnya dia tidak sehat atau kenapa?

Apa jangan-jangan...

Dia mabuk?

"Donghae, kau mabuk?"

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae justru menangis semakin kencang. Hyukjae kelabakan, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin Donghae memendam kesedihannya selama ini, mungkin ini batas kesabaran Donghae, mungkin Donghae tidak tahan lagi menahan semuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan, kecuali ikut duduk di lantai bersama Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Benar, menangislah. Jangan menyimpan beban dihatimu. Kalau sakit, katakan sakit dan jangan menahannya sendirian."

Donghae tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Hyukjae, lalu memagut bibirnya dengan paksa. Kontan saja Hyukjae melakukan penolakan. Ini tidak benar, Donghae benar-benar mabuk rupanya. Oh, _shit_! Seharusnya Hyukjae tidak mengajak minum orang yang sedang frustasi, kalau tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"H—hei!"

Ciuman Donghae sangat berantakan, Hyukjae bahkan masih bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang kuat.

"Hentikan! Aku Lee Hyukjae!"

Telinga Donghae seolah tuli, ciuman Donghae turun ke leher dan bahu Hyukjae. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja Hyukjae hingga akhirnya, kemeja tipis itu terlepas dari tubuh Hyukjae, dan hanya menyangkut di kedua lengannya.

Ini salah.

Hyukjae terus berteriak dalam hati bahwa yang Donghae lakukan sekarang salah. Tapi anehnya, Hyukjae tidak mampu menolak sentuhan Donghae. Cumbuannya di puncak dada Hyukjae membuat pikiran Hyukjae kacau dan hanya bisa mendesah kecil.

" _Ngh_ — _Ah_."

Desahan manja itu meluncur begitu saja, Hyukjae kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya dan malah menikmati sentuhan Donghae yang tidak wajar ini. Hyukjae tidak tahu, puncak dadanya sangat sesensitif saat di sentuh orang lain, ia bahkan melenguh sukarela dan bukannya marah.

"Donghae, ini tidak benar."

Hyukjae berusaha menjauhkan wajah Donghae dari dadanya, cumbuan Donghae semakin tidak terkendali, dan Hyukjae takut mereka akan melewati batas malam ini.

"Lepaskan— _ah_!"

Sesuatu mendesak keluar, Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya. Cumbuan Donghae tidak membantu sama sekali. Lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, di tambah cumbuan Donghae yang sensual, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan akhirnya membiarkan celananya basah.

 _Oh shit! Fuck!_

Saat Donghae mencengkram kedua tangannya dan berusaha menelanjanginya, seharusnya Hyukjae bisa meronta dan berteriak. _Hell_ , Hyukjae bukan laki-laki lemah, dia pernah melawan 3 orang sekaligus dalam pengejaran tersangka. Apa ini? Hyukjae menikmatinya? Mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya?

 _Aku pasti sedang mabuk..._

" _Ngh_ — _no_ —"

Hyukjae kembali mendesah ketika miliknya di sentuh tiba-tiba oleh Donghae. Sentuhannya tidak lembut, tapi tidak terlalu kasar juga. Entahlah, Hyukjae tidak pernah merasakan sensasi itu sebelumnya. Terlalu memabukan dan membuatnya pusing karena nikmat. Saking nikmatnya, Hyukjae hanya bisa mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Sejak tadi, hanya Hyukjae yang mengeluarkan suara. Mendesah, mengerang, dan melenguh. Sementara Donghae belum mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali geraman rendah, ia begitu fokus mencumbu Hyukjae hingga tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Lee Donghae!"

Pekikan Hyukjae menandakan bahwa Donghae telah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam lubangnya yang belum pernah di jamah siapapun. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, ketika Donghae menemukan titik terdalamnya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa! Dari pada di sebut memekik, itu lebih pantas di sebut jeritan.

Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae mencakar lengan Donghae yang ada di dekat kepalanya. Dan di saat itulah Donghae mengeluarkan lenguhan yang cukup nyaring. Gerakannya semakin konstan, ia sudah menemukan posisi yang nyaman sehingga gerakannya semakin cepat lagi.

"Ah!"

Dan akhirnya sampai.

Mereka berdua menggeram di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Hyukjae menatap langit-langit kamar mandi sambil mengatur nafasnya, sementara Donghae ambruk menimpa tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang bulat.

"Hei!"

Di sela-sela nafanya yang berantakan, Hyukjae mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae. Pingsan? Dia pingsan? Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. Yang digagahi siapa, yang pingsan siapa.

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar merepotkan!"

Hyukjae menyingkirkan tubuh Donghae, agar bisa memakai celananya kembali. Tanpa mau repot mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, Hyukjae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyeret Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, sialan!"

Hyukjae kembali mengumpat setelah membaringkan Donghae di tempat tidurnya. Bokongnya masih terasa lumayan sakit dan ia harus menyeret Donghae ke tempat tidurnya. Hyukjae diam sejenak, ia kembali mengatur nafasnya sambil duduk di tepian tempat tidur Donghae.

 _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?_

 _Bercinta dengan orang mabuk?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak melawan?_

 _Aku menikmatinya?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Aku pasti sudah gila!_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf kl ada typo...**

 **Segala komen dan kritikan apapun di balas lewat PM, yg chat juga sudah aku balas semua ^^**

 **Seperti biasa, kl ada apa2 silahkan PM ato hubungi saya lewat jejaring sosial saya yg ada di bio..**

 **Terima Kasih ^^**

 **Oke. Last, Review please? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
